Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to displays of an entertainment and educational nature, and specifically in a first form to sheets which can be readily varied, as by folding and unfolding action, so as to present selectively an entertainment aspect and an educational aspect at the will of the user, whereas in a second form the invention relates generally to promotional, advertising, cataloging and like material, and more particularly to such material which has incorporated in it graphic and/or verbal content adapted to arouse and sustain the interest of a recipient.
An object of the invention is to permit a display, for example of comparable dimensions to a known playing card, or a known postal card, to have a dual purpose of being both adapted to have an entertainment aspect, e.g. to permit use in playing a card or other game, or to permit the forming of collections of popular subjects, or a serial display such as a cartoon strip, and also adapted to have an educational aspect, e.g. to permit display of useful information such as commercial information, or educational facts or formulae. Game rules or a score card may be on one surface.
Another object is to provide an article of manufacture in stackable form suitable for postal distribution.
A further object is to provide a device arranged to permit tear off parts to be separated by a user for mailing or games or collecting.
A still further object is to provide a method of manufacturing such displays.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an advertising item comprising a plurality of sheets which are bound in a pack and which can be readily separated from the pack, as a whole or by leaving a stub in the pack, such sheets bearing on a first face attention catching material such as one or a series of cartoons, and on a second face advertising and/or technical material.
Yet another object of the present invention to provide a promotional display structure which displays both promotional material and also xe2x80x9cinterest sustainingxe2x80x9d material, as described in detail herein, for the purpose of seeking to maintain the promotional material within the field of view and attention of the recipient.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a promotional display structure which can be readily manufactured in a bulk form and which permits individual portions of display structure to be readily separated for use.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a display structure, which is adapted, in its whole, or part form, to be sent through the mails.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a promotional display structure, which has a series of related panels showing xe2x80x9ccartoonxe2x80x9d type illustrations, with or without accompanying verbal material.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide methods of construction and assembly, and of dis-assembly, of the display structure.
According to a first aspect of the invention there is provided a rectangular card which comprises a sheet of material having a portion with a hinge action defining in the sheet, preferably along the shorter dimension, a plurality of plane leaves, the hinge and leaves being such that when adjacent leaves are folded about the hinge they become superposed in corresponding position. One face of each leaf, when the card is fully folded, bearing representational matter of entertainment value to a user, and the other face of each leaf, when the card is fully folded, bearing representational matter which is of educational value to the user.
According to a second aspect of the invention there is provided a method of forming a promotional display structure which comprises steps of:
(1) Providing elongate strips of bendable sheet material to form pages;
(2) Providing on a first face of each such strip textual display including promotional matter;
(3) Providing on a second face of each such strip illustrative cartoon matter;
(4) Assembling a plurality of said strips, each having a different display in a pack with their respective first and second faces alternating in the pack;
(5) Connecting said plurality of strips at one end of their elongation to retain them in the form of the said pack, said connection being such as to permit strips to be detached by hand from the remainder of the pack;
According to a further aspect of the invention, a promotional display structure comprises a plurality of elongate strips of bendable sheet material constituting pages, each such strip having on a first face textual display including promotional matter, each such strip having on a second face illustrative cartoon matter, different from other strips, said strips being assembled in a pack and being connected at one end of their elongation to retain them in the form of said pack, the connection being such as to permit strips to be detached by hand from the remainder of the pack.
According to a further aspect of the invention there is provided a booklet comprising a plurality of flexible sheets which are bound between covers of a stiffer material to form a pack, said sheets being removable individually from the remainder of the pack, said sheets bearing on a first face material serving to catch and hold the attention of a viewer and on a second face material of an advertising and/or technical nature. Said sheets in a first embodiment are made removable by separating them as an entity from the remainder of the pack, e.g as by loosening them from the binding, and in a second embodiment are made removable by being weakened along a line across their height dimension, as by perforation, to permit the main part of the sheet to be torn off manually and leaving a stub thereof in the remainder of the pack.